


Merlinktober Art Collection 2019

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Banter, Canon Era, Constellations, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Episode Related, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Fan Comics, Fluff, Home, Inktober 2019, M/M, Merlinktober 2019, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Photoshop, Portraits, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: My collection of Merlin-related drawings, sketches, fan comics and digital paintings for Inktober 2019.





	1. 1. Sword in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the list provided by [@lefayart](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/post/188052274433/merlin-inktober-prompts), and am hoping to complete a total of 10 paintings before the end of the month. 
> 
> You're welcome to follow along here on AO3 or [on my art tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/tagged/merlinktober) (#merlinktober)!

01\. Sword in the Stone


	2. 2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of sorts to my fic, [Yourself, First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058648), in which Arthur and Merlin look out over their kingdom.

02\. Constellations


	3. 3. Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye Olde Fashioned Woode Cut, Commemorating The Thyme Wen The Kinge of Camelot Wast Seen Buyinge A Drink For His Manservant, If Thou Knowst What I Meane.

03\. Tavern


	4. 4. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur stay behind after closing time to work on their Paso Doble. Only it turns into a very different kind of dance routine when the lights go out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by aoigensou's wonderful fic, [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148745). If you haven't read it yet, you definitely should!

04\. Routine


	5. 5. Neckerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason Merlin wears a neckerchief all the time.

05\. Neckerchief


	6. 6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, home is not a place, it's a person.

  


06\. Home


	7. 7. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, where are my flowers?" 
> 
> "Don't worry, sire, I was saving the best for last."

07\. Flower


End file.
